


Winter's Breath

by weestarmeggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever attempt at writing dragon age fan fiction so please be kind. I'm writing three new original characters into the story we all know and love but my main character will be Megan and almost all of the chapters will be from her perspective. Will probably add more tags as I go along. This first chapter is just the prologue set about a year before any of the main events of the game occur - I plan on having all 3 of my characters become wardens and it has not been easy trying to work out how to get them all to Ostagar let me tell you - anyway happy reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Breath

“Megan!” came the harsh voice in the darkness – “your sister is looking everywhere for you and happened to notice that Bann Teagan was also missing from the ballroom so you both better come out now before she drags the entire court out here to look for you!”

Megan sighed, both at Nathaniel’s interruption and the fact that her playtime was ending. She had been thoroughly enjoying the Bann’s mouth around her nipple and his fingers grazing gently across her clit. She clearly wasn’t the only one as Bann Teagan lifted his head slowly and kissed her hard before sliding his fingers into her mouth for her to clean. Megan sucked them hard before kissing him a final time allowing her tongue to slide across his bottom lip so he could taste the wetness of her.

“A shame Lady Megan” Teagan whispered before walking out of the alcove and back into the ballroom nodding to Nathaniel as he did. Megan fixed her dress before greeting Nathaniel herself. He scowled at her.

“Jealous?” she mocked as she hooked her arm through his and began walking around the royal garden.  
“Hardly - been there, done that and all but your sister was kicking up a right fuss and then your father got wind” he replied in return before flashing a smirk in her direction. “Plus I had you this morning in the chantry and if I’m lucky will have you bent over this fountain after you’ve attended your sister” he grinned. Megan gently smacked his arm and looked scandalized.

“Nathaniel Howe what kind of girl do you take me for?!” she teased before skipping over to where her sister had appeared.  
“Twinny” she whispered as she sidled up to her twin sister’s side. Alanna almost jumped out of her skin at her sister’s sudden appearance before regaining her composure and setting her face with a scowl that could challenge the grand clerics.

“Were you out here with Bann Teagan?” she accused before Megan could open her mouth to retort – “Don’t even bother Megan I know you were. Have you no shame, half the court saw you come out here with him scampering behind you. Never mind that some of them might have even thought it was me leading the king’s uncle out onto the porch and not my promiscuous twin!” Alanna seethed at Megan who whipped her head round so fast she almost took her sisters eye out.

“Don’t be ridiculous Alanna I hardly led Teagan out here! It is a free country you know and if half the court mistook you for me then they are clearly stupid seen as you’ve been by Aedan Cousland’s beck and call all evening, simpering over him and his family all evening like a lost dog” Megan snapped at her twin - “clearly I’m worth looking at if at least half the court noticed me” she sneered at her sister before regaining her calm and composure as a proper lady of the court. “Nobody worth mentioning would mistake you for me Alanna and the Cousland’s are wonderful” Megan whispered to her sister as she took her arm back into the ballroom “you are way more proper and ladylike than I ever will be but thank you none the less for attempting to uphold my honour as an eligible daughter of the Bannorn.”

Alanna glared at her sister before realising she really was trying to be nice and offered her a small smile before gripping her arm tighter as they wandered back towards their parents. Bann Michael Fitzgerald of Winter’s Breath and Lady Elyssa Fitzgerald were deep in conversation with Teryn Bryce Cousland and Teryna Eleanor Cousland of Highever when they ambled up clearly interrupting what looked to be an important conversation.

“Your Lordship, Your Ladyship, Mother, Father” Megan and Alanna greeted them in unison with kisses to their cheeks.  
“You two are so adorable” replied Eleanor, “I can’t believe after 19 years you’re both still so in sync with one another.”  
Alanna and Megan shuffled nervously on their feet. At 19 years old they both still had long dark wavy chestnut hair that flowed down their backs and looked as identical as the day they had been born with their bright blue eyes and pale complexions. As they got older though the differences in their personalities had begun to manifest. 

Alanna calling Megan promiscuous was Kind because they both knew she was far worse. She had been the proper little lady until she had turned 17 and gone to Denerim to spend the summer with the Howe’s. The night Thomas Howe found his way into her bedroom was the night she became a woman but there was no love lost between those two – he had been drunk and had raped her whilst his hand had been shoved into her mouth to stop any noise escaping .Still he had awoken something in her which had never been satisfied since. She had become as loose as the change in the chantry gathering box whilst around the numerous good looking men in her life but her parents didn’t know that and neither did any of the other important nobles. Thomas Howe might have robbed her of her virtue but she had found some peace in the whole sordid affair when his brother Nathaniel had found out and knocked more than two of his teeth out. She and Nathaniel had been close ever since and had often thought that one day they would settle down together when they were both much older. But now Nathaniel was being sent to the Free Marshes by his father and Megan would be lucky to ever see him again. She would miss her friend more than her lover. Still Megan was smart and whilst she might not have wanted to learn every single thing from her mother about running the estate she had taken her lessons in fighting more serious. She was a damn good dual wielder if she said so herself and many others had told her too. She could easily sneak up and backstab anyone if the occasion called for it and on many occasions had done just that to Alanna when they were growing up – Alanna had gone through a phase of walking with her back to the wall when they were younger and at home only for Megan to catch her on the corners. 

Whilst Alanna had been and continued to be a proper daughter of a Bann taking all their mother’s lessons to heart about running a Bannorn Estate and everything that came along with it but she had still taken her archery lessons with their father more seriously than her brother or sister and could easily snipe a target with her bow if the occasion called for it. She would make an excellent wife to someone no doubt thought Megan as she stared around the room trying to catch sight of her brother Lucas. 

Lucas was their triplet but he was so far away from what Megan and Alanna looked like that people often didn’t believe they were even related. He was much taller than both of them for starters but also had platinum blonde hair that shone like a white light in the sun and had somehow gained a tan from all his time in the army even though they wore armour that seemed to cover up every inch of their bodies. He was the only warrior out of the three of them and had joined King Cailan’s army when he had turned 18 much to father’s dismay. He had wanted him to stay at home and start running the castle’s military and take a more critical role in the day to day even attending landsmeet’s in their father’s stead. Still the army had been disbanded for now and Lucas was back to his wild womanizing ways with Vaughan and Nathaniel often by his side. Megan chuckled as she caught sight of Nathaniel and Lucas attempting to chat up Bann Alfstanna. Alanna glanced in that direction and almost choked on her drink when she saw Lucas lead her out onto the dancefloor whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“Perhaps you should speak to our brother about having no shame” Megan whispered to Alanna who just rolled her eyes before Aedan Cousland traipsed over with some 14 year old girl following like a lost puppy.  
“Megan perhaps you could show young Alice here the powder room whilst I take your delectable sister here for a spin?” Aedan grinned at Megan. Alanna along with all their parents stared at her before she replied and promptly escorted Alice to the waiting room.

“Hurry back Megan” called her father as she walked away – “you’re to be presented before the King shortly”. Megan hurried then – even though she had known Cailan since she was about 5 and had spent numerous hours chasing him around with her brother and sister they still had to be formally presented since this was his coronation. She smiled at the memory of them marrying in the royal garden with flowers when they had been ten before she remembered he had married Anora three years ago at a ceremony that was eerily familiar of the one they had held as children. She grimaced at the thought of Anora and returned to find Arl Rendon Howe along with Nathaniel and Delilah had joined the conversation.

“My Lord” Megan greeted the Arl who smirked at her knowingly before Nathaniel interrupted.  
“If you would do me the honour my lady” Nathaniel proffered his arm and she took it as he led her out onto the dance floor as the Remigold was ending and a waltz was beginning. “What did your sister say?” he whispered in her ear as he held her close – Megan could feel his heart beating against her chest as they glided around the room.  
“Nothing new” she muttered nuzzling into his neck, “What about you were you disappointed Alfstanna chose Lucas?” Nathaniel scoffed and Megan smirked. As much as they were friends who occasionally indulged in one another she felt possessive of Nathaniel when she had no right to be and she knew he was the same – the only reason he had allowed Teagan to re-enter the room with all his teeth was because he had had a drink or two already. Megan caught the eye of Teagan as they moved around the room and gave him a wink which earned her a glare from Lady Isolde. Nathaniel brought her back to earth.

“…write to you as often as I can and let you know about all the wondrous girls I’ve encountered” he breathed in her ear. Megan snickered before smiling up at him and sighing “I’m going to miss you so much you know and not just for you know. But really what am I supposed to do now sit with Alanna all day as she goes on about Aedan or hang around Lucas picking up every girl in Fereldan. At least I stick to the nobility he must have a bastard on the way in every town by now to some scullery maid who probably thinks he’s going to return and whisk her far away from the life of a dishwasher” Megan laughed but when she caught Nathaniel’s gaze he just gave her a sad smile before finishing the dance and returning her to her parent’s. Lucas had also returned and looked like the cat that got the cream which had Megan and Nathaniel snickering until Megan’s mother reprimanded her with a look so stern even Nathaniel had straightened himself up.

“You look so flush Megan are you feeling ok?” Elyssa fussed over Megan.  
“I’m Fine mother – it is very hot in here” Megan gestured the room indicating just how full it was and was reminded of cattle.  
“It’s time to go now anyway” Megan’s father gestured for her to join him as he headed to the dais at the back of the room. Megan took his hand as he led her up the steps to Cailan and Anora, “Your Majesties, may I present my Daughter Megan Rowan Fitzgerald.”

Megan bowed her head as she greeted Anora before flashing a genuine smile at Cailan who took her hand and lowered his head to whisper in her ear “You look divine Megan, I was terribly jealous of Teagan earlier, perhaps you would permit me to give you a proper tour of the Palace later on no?” Megan stilled and glanced in Anora’s direction, she looked livid. Megan gave her a small smile before nodding curtly at the King and stepping back taking her father’s hand as she gathered her dress and returned to the bottom of the dais to await Nathaniel. 

Alanna and Lucas had already been presented since it was done in alphabetical order and were making their way across the room chatting to various nobles. Her father had already returned to her mother and the Cousland’s side, they kept looking in Alanna and Aedan’s direction and Megan knew they were discussing their impending engagement. They had been each other’s nemesis’s growing up but apparently love really did conquer all because since Megan and Alanna had been 16 all Alanna had gone on about was how cute Aedan Cousland was. Megan couldn’t disagree and had been quite jealous at one stage but she was secretly pleased with her sister now because Aedan wasn’t the only good looking Cousland. She felt Nathaniel behind her before she saw him and smiled when his hand rested on the small of her back as he gently pushed her towards the open window of the ballroom where there was an empty bench.

“Do you think there is any particular reason the King is glaring hard at me – he barely said two words to me when I was presented.” Megan winced before telling Nathaniel what had happened when she had been presented. “You should be honoured Megan” Nathaniel smirked, “He clearly wants to get to know you better and you are much prettier than Anora could ever be.” Megan smacked his arm gently smiling up at the nobles walking past them.

“Honestly Nathaniel you have no tact” Megan sneered when she was sure no one was listening. Nathaniel just shrugged.  
“I’ll be gone in 3 days who cares who hears me plus you’ll need someone to keep you company till you settle down with some wonderfully good looking lad, but if this is the best Fereldan has to offer I think you’ll be waiting a while” Nathaniel smiled at her as she laughed gently, tears gathering in her eyes. “Don’t cry you’ll be fine and let’s be honest you’d do anything to get one up on Anora especially bedding her husband, imagine you produced an heir to the throne before she did, Maker he’d probably set her aside for you.” Megan blushed at the thought before she caught her parent’s eye and recognised the ‘we’re leaving now so get your ass over here’ look. She gathered her dress and turned to Nathaniel.

“I have to go – I will see you tomorrow before we leave” she whispered and caught him in a tight embrace allowing herself to linger there longer than was proper taking in his scent. She flashed him her best smile and made for her parents. She turned around to catch one last look of the room behind her but Nathaniel had already disappeared.

In the carriage on the way to the Cousland Estate where the Fitzgerald’s had been staying whilst in Denerim, Megan allowed herself to think about everything that had happened that night and how much would soon be changing. She thought back to what Cailan and Nathaniel had said and smiled secretly out the window – she had always hated Anora.


End file.
